Shaundi
Shaundi '- postać występująca w Saints Row 2, Saints Row:The Third i Saints Row IV. Członkini i porucznik gangu Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy. Saints Row 2 Shaundi poznajemy, gdy szukamy nowych Świętych. By dołączyła do Świętych trzeba wykonać parę skoków kaskaderskich. Shaundi ma dredy do ramion i fioletową chustkę na głowie. Jest uzależniona od narkotyków. Gdy Święci zaczęli walczyć z Synami Samedi, jej były chłopak Veteran Child (Dziecko po przejściach) zostaje zmuszony do zabicia dziewczyny, lecz z opresji ratuje ją nasz protagonista. Cała akcja kończy się zabiciem Veteran Child'a i uratowaniem Shaundi. Shaundi często pomaga nam "dowiadując" się różnych informacji. Saints Row: The Third thumb|173x173px|Shaundi w Saints Row: The Third Shaundi jest naszą towarzyszką od początku rozgrywki. Podczas ucieczki z samolotu Jutrzenki ratujemy ją przed upadkiem na ziemię. Shaundi zmieniła się od czasów drugiej części gry. Ma długie, związane w kucyk brązowe włosy i obcisłą odzież. Dzięki nowym butom na obcasie wydaje się wyższa. Podczas jednej z misji możemy wybrać: uratować ją i Violę spod posągu, który ma zostać zniszczony, czy zostawić ją na pastwę losu i dopaść Killbane'a. Wybór należy do nas. Faworyzowanym wyborem przez twórców gry jest uratownie Shaundi, ponieważ można ją zobaczyć w zwiastunach kolejnej części gry - Saints Row IV. Saints Row IV Wraz z Piercem i protagonistą Shaundi ma za zadanie zabić Cyrusa - byłego szefa STAG. Gdy protagonista thumb|104px|Shaundi w SRIV już ma się poświęcić, by zniszczyć bombę atomową lecącą w Waszyngton, wszyscy zaczynają się z nim żegnać. Jednak Protagonista zdążył zeskoczyć z bomby. Po tym Ameryka pokochała Świętych. Protagonista wygrał wybory prezydenckie. Gdy wydawało się, że nie może być lepiej na Ziemię napadli Zinowie.Została przez nich porwana i uwięziona w symulacji,w której widziała jak zginął Gat,potem dowiedziała się jak było naprawdę.Z opresji uratował ją Protagonista.W jednej z jej symulacji spotykamy Fun Shaundi,czyli jej wersje z czasów odradzania się Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy,pod berłem protagonisty. Mniejsze ciekawostki '-'Aktorka głosowa Shaundi to Eliza Dushku w Saints Row 2, Danielle Nicolet w Saints Row:The Third i Saints Row IV,zaś Jennifer Jules Hart - jako Fun Shaundi z SRIV. '-'Playboy zwrócił się do Volition, aby stworzyć „specjalne, jednorazowe dzieło sztuki tylko dla magazynu”. Shaundi pojawiła się nago w piątej edycji „Virtual Vixens” Playboya w grudniu 2008 r.To samo zdjęcie możemy zobaczyć w kościele w symulacji Steelwater Bena Kinga (Saints Row IV). '-'Nazwisko Shaundi nigdy nie jest wymienione w Saints Row. '-'Podczas jednej z transmisji Volition z The Sims 4 Igrzyska śmierci żartowano, że jej nazwisko to „Shaundinton”, parodiując imię Kinzie Kensington. '-'Shaundi jest zwykle ubrana w prowokujące ubrania lub nosi swoje stroje w seksualnie prowokujący sposób, bardziej niż inne święte kobiety z wyższych rang. Ciekawostki w Saints Row 2 '-'Shaundi jest przedstawiona na plakacie najbardziej poszukiwanych w Steelwater w Komendzie Głównej Policji. '-'Knebel w grze wskazuje, że Shaundi spała z absurdalną liczbą mężczyzn. Shaundi wspomina o tym w Saints Row IV, rozmawiając,a raczej kłócąc się z Fun Shaundi w misji De Plane Boss. '-'Shaundi często spożywa narkotyki podczas gry. '-'Przed dołączeniem do Świętych umawiała się z Weteranem Childem,a ich pierwszą randką było ukrycie Loa Dust wewnątrz martwych ryb dla Synów Samedi. '-'Niezdolność Shaundi do obrony jest często szyderczym dowcipem pośród innych Świętych. '-'Pomimo beztroskiego zachowania Shaundi, rozgniewała ją śmierć Carlosa. Świadczy o tym rozmowa Fun Shaundi z Homem z Maero. '-'Lubi imprezować i bawić się w tkz. "hacky-sack" i "skee ball". '-'Protagonista chroni Shaundi i często nie pozwala jej dołączyć do walki podczas misji. '-'Czasami okradając sklep, sprzedawca mówi… „Wiedziałem, że Shaundi ma rację co do tego miejsca”. '-'Czasami, gdy hipis walczy z Szefem lub innym NPC, ten może powiedzieć: „Shaundi nauczyła mnie, jak się bronić”.(xD-dop.autor) '-'Shaundi jest jedynym ziomkiem, który nie komentuje wykonywania skoków kaskaderskich lub skoków z powietrza. '-'Wiek Shaundi nie jest znany, choć przypuszcza się, że jest ona nastolatką (z moich obliczeń wynika że miała 16,uważam tak ponieważ Shaundi w SRIV ma już jeżeli każda część dzieje się co 5 lat,31 lat,więc jest to chyba do jej wyglądu pasujący wiek-dop.autor), biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spotyka się ze studentami i uczęszcza na imprezy bractwa. To prawdopodobnie czyni ją o pół dekady młodszą od Szefa. '-'Wśród plików audio Shaundi jest kilka nieużywanych jęków Zombie. Ciekawostki w Saints Row:The Third '-'Obraz Shaundi z „Virtual Vixen” jest wykorzystywany jako okładka magazynu Boy Toy w wielu wnętrzach budynków w grze. '-'Shaundi ma własny program Reality Show pt."Chce się przespać z Shaundi" (z ang."I wanna sleep with Shaundi") '-'Jedynym zwycięscą jej programu jest niejaki Puerto Ricko "Thunder God" (poprawcie jeśli coś źle napisałem),dowiadujemy się tego w czwartej częśći gry podczas romansowania z nią. '-'Shaundi zrezygnowała z zażywania narkotyków. '-'W wielu miejscach na mapie możemy spotkać NPC z tabliczkami na których jest napisane "Shaundi is a whore!!" (pol."Shaundi to kurwa") '-'Męski głos 2 i żeński głos 1 podrywają Shaundi w kilku liniach dialogowych, na przykład mówiąc, jak Shaundi wyglądałaby seksownie lub uroczo, gdyby była pokojówką. '-'Shaundi jest pierwszym odblokowalnym ziomkiem w Saints Row:The Third, ale nie możesz wezwać jej jako Ziomal,po ukończeniu misji Party Time '-'Shaundi ujawniła że Josh Birk wysyła jej swoje zdjęcia z autografem, które następnie sprzedaje online. Ciekawostki w Saints Row IV WORK IN PROGRESSthumb|300px|Obie Shaundi w Saints Row IV Rozmowy z ziomalami w Saints Row: The Third 'Shaundi i Angel ' '''Angel: '"Zachowujesz się nieswojo, co cię gryzie?" '''Shaundi: "Zemsta." Angel: '"''Za twojego przyjaciela?" '''Shaundi: "Johnny był Świętym dłużej niż ktokolwiek inny, był więcej niż przyjacielem - był rodziną." Angel: "I co zamierzasz zrobić żeby go pomścić?" Shaundi: "Wszystko co trzeba." Angel: "Wiedziałem, że cię polubię." 'Shaundi' i Burt Burt: "Jesteś dziewczyną z reality show, ta?" Shaundi: "Ta, jestem Shaundi." Burt: "Osobiście wyglądasz mniej dziwkowato." Shaundi: "...Dzięki?" 'Shaundi' i Josh Josh: "Cześć, moja miłości." Shaundi: "Przestań tak mówić." Josh: "Dlaczego walczysz z tym, co masz w sercu?" Shaundi: "Dlatego, że gdybym zrobiła coś, co czuję w sercu nigdy nie znaleźliby swojego ciała." Josh: "Więc przyznajesz, że coś cię powstrzymuje od bycia zranioną. Wiedziałem, że czujesz to co ja." Shaundi: "(westchnienie)" 'Shaundi i Kinzie' Kinzie: "Nie lubisz mnie za bardzo." Shaundi: "To nieprawda." Kinzie: "Podsłuchałam rozmowy telefoniczne, wiem co powiedziałaś o mnie Pierce'owi." Shaundi: "I dlatego cię nie lubię." 'Shaundi i Oleg' Shaundi: "Więc co robiłeś zanim zostałeś wielkim wzorem do klonowania?" Oleg: "Pracowałem dla rosyjskiego rządu." Shaundi: "I co dla nich robiłeś?" Oleg: "Wszystko, co mój kraj ode mnie potrzebował." Shaundi: "To... bardzo ogólnikowe... i naprawdę niepokojące." 'Shaundi i Viola' Viola: "Cześć Shaund-" Shaundi: "Nie mów do mnie, nie patrz się na mnie; chcę udawać, że w ogóle nie istniejesz." 'Shaundi i Zimos' Zimos: "Więc co u ciebie, dziewczyno?" Shaundi: "Z, nie gadaj do mnie." Zimos: "Chodzi ci o..." Shaundi: "Chodzi mi o wiosenną przerwę, gdy byłam w college'u." Zimos: "O kurwa, nie poznałem cię bez dredów." Rozmowy w Saints Row IV 'Shaundi i Cyrus' Cyrus: ''Shaundi, ja...'' Shaundi: ''O nie! Nawet do mnie nie mów! Nie masz prawa!'' Cyrus: ''Ale...'' Shaundi: ''Otwórz jeszcze raz usta, a będziesz już zawsze śpiewać falsetem!'' 'Shaundi i CID' CID: ''Dlaczego ścięłaś włosy?'' Shaundi: ''Co? Ja nie...'' CID: ''Tamta Shaundi miała dłuższe włosy i miały one więcej osobowości.'' '''Shaundi: '''Sugerujesz, że nie mam osobowości? Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row IV